


Lujuria y ¿amor?

by KurtsBane



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn stars au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtsBane/pseuds/KurtsBane
Summary: Kurt y Blaine, dos de las estrellas del porno del momento, empiezan a trabajar juntos. Su atracción sexual es innegable, pero ¿surgirá entre ellos algo más que el deseo de acostarse juntos? En una industria donde el sexo reina por el encima de los sentimientos, es difícil poder enamorarse de alguien.





	Lujuria y ¿amor?

**¡Hola a todos! No sé si sigue habiendo mucha gente que lea fics de Klaine, pero bueno, he decidido publicar esta historia que tengo en la mente desde hace bastante tiempo.**

**Advertencias por sexo explicito, Kurt/Otros, Blaine/Otros, Kurt/Blaine/Otros.**

**Pido perdón por adelantado por los errores ortográficos que pueda haber, he leído un par de veces el capítulo, pero seguramente se me hayan escapado algunos.**

* * *

Blaine, bostezando por las horas tempranas a la que su jefe le había citado aquel día, entró a las oficinas centrales de Naughty Boys, la compañía pionera en porno gay del momento, donde él, Blaine Warbler es uno de los principales modelos exclusivos.

Blaine, a sus 25 años, filmó su primera película cuando tenía 20, después de ser rechazado durante dos años seguidos por NYADA e ir de trabajo en trabajo ganando un suelo miserable que apenas le llegaba para sustentar sus necesidades básicas. La noche de su vigésimo cumpleaños, en una discoteca gay con sus amigos uno de las captadores de Naughty Boys se le acercó y le ofreció acercarse al día siguiente a los estudios para hacerse una prueba (es decir, masturbarse frente una cámara) y ver si era apto para el trabajo. En un principio, Blaine racionalmente iba a denegar la propuesta, pero al hacerlo pensó en su situación actual, lo mal que le estaba yendo académica y monetariamente hablando, así que aún inseguro, aceptó la oferta.

Lo que pasó al día siguiente no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera, el pensaba que no iba a convencer a los directores y jefes de la empresa, pero después de masturbarse y correrse en su mano, un contrato como exclusivo de la compañía le fue ofrecido, en el figuraba algunas de las condiciones puestas por el mismo antes de filmar su escena, como que su posición sexual era de activo exclusivo o que no iba a grabar escenas sin condón.

Así que así, de un día para otro, y después de grabar un par de escenas, Blaine Warbler se convirtió una de las principales estrellas del porno gay.

Ahora, después de casi cien escenas grabadas a lo largo de sus cinco años dentro de la industria, Blaine seguía en lo más alto, siendo uno de los modelos más demandados y mejor pagados, ganando premios por sus escenas y obteniendo distintos tratos con marcas de consoladores.

Sin embargo, había alguien que amenazaba su reinado. Kurt Angel, un modelo de 22 años de edad que llevaba en la industria alrededor de 6 meses. Kurt apareció por primera vez en un estudio minoritario, su escena empelándose a sí mismo en consolador de un tamaño más que admirable había causado furor entre fans y diversos estudios. Blaine había visto un par de escenas suyas (por motivos profesionales, únicamente) y debía admitir, por mucho que le cueste, que el trabajo de Kurt era admirable, todavía no podía evitar ponerse duro al recordar su escena con Puck, uno de los modelos con el miembro más grande de toda la industria del porno, Kurt había tomando su pene sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, gimiendo y gritando 'más fuerte' y 'más rápido' hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero no importa lo sexy que sea Kurt, o lo bueno que sea en su trabajo. Kurt Angel le estaba quitando terreno y eso no le gustaba nada a Blaine.

Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó al despacho de su jefe, Sam Evans, uno de sus mejores amigos y la persona que lo captó aquel día en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sam tenía un par de años más que Blaine, fundador de Naughty Boys, bisexual, versátil y modelo prácticamente retirado, ya que desde hace unos meses había preferido tomar el mando como administrador y director de la compañía. Blaine todavía recuerda aquella escena que grabaron juntos hacía un par de años, Sam le había chupado la polla como nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida, Blaine se corrió a los pocos minutos dentro de la boca de su mejor amigo sin avisar, Sam en vez de apartarse se tragó entera su corrida y siguió chupando a Blaine hasta que se puso duro otra vez, posteriormente Blaine se folló a Sam en distintas posiciones duro y fuerte, la escena acabó con el corriéndose de nuevo en la boca de su mejor amigo. Sí desde luego esa escena había sido épica, de sus favoritas todavía a día de hoy.

Tocando la puerta un par de veces, entró al despacho de Sam.

-Buenas días, Blaine.

Blaine gruñó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has llamado tan pronto? Más vale que sea importante-dijo el moreno.

Sam suspiró y sonrió.

-Créeme que va a valer la pena.

Blaine asintió y esperó a que el rubio siguiera hablando.

-Hemos firmado un nuevo modelo como exclusivo y queremos que su primera escena con nosotros sea contigo.

-¿Quién es?-Blaine estaba curioso, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que grabó su última escena, quería volver a tener sexo otra vez.

Sam volvió a sonreír. –Kurt Angel.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la lujuria empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Blaine. Si bien es cierto que Kurt Angel no estaba dentro de su lista de personas favoritas por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, Blaine no podía negar que había estado deseando grabar una escena con la reciente estrella del porno desde que lo vio por primera vez. Obviamente eso es algo que él no iba a admitir nunca en voz alta.

Intentando sonar lo menos impresionado posible, el moreno preguntó. -¿Cómo has conseguido que firme como exclusivo? Por lo que he oído Kurt prefiere ser un modelo libre y trabajar para distintas compañías.

-Digamos que el contrato ofrecido a Kurt Angel se asemeja mucho al tuyo. Era imposible que se negara.

-¿Vale la pena pagarle tanto?-Blaine sabía que si Kurt cobraba parecido a el por escena grabada la cantidad no era pequeña.

-Créeme que si-le respondió Sam. –Con lo que vende Kurt ganaremos más de lo que le pagamos. Y teniendo su escena debut contigo, más todavía.

-Muy bien, espero que valga la pena este Kurt Angel y pueda seguirme el ritmo. No pienso contenerme con él-dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Asi es, Blaine le iba a dar a Kurt la follada de su vida, iba a demostrarle a ese novato porque llevaba más de 5 años en todo lo alto.

-No esperaba menos, Blaine-le respondió Sam. –Con que te lo folles la mitad de fuerte que me follaste a mí en nuestra escena juntos creo que saldrá una escena más que épica.

Guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo, Blaine se levantó de la silla y salió de su despacho para dirigirse al gimnasio. Uno no se mantiene en la cima durante tanto tiempo en este negocio sin cuidarse el cuerpo.

* * *

A los dos días siguientes, Blaine se encontraba en el set de grabación listo para su escena con Kurt, todavía no se habían conocido en persona y estaba algo ansioso.

Sam, quien se iba a encargar de grabar su escena, le había dicho que hoy no se iba a llevar a cabo ningún tipo de roleplay sexual de ningún tipo y que fuera vestido de manera casual.

Mirándose en el espejo por última vez, el moreno se giró al mismo tiempo que Sam y Kurt Angel entraban por la puerta. Al ver a Kurt se quedó sin aliento, en sus escenas se veía sexy y hermoso, pero en la realidad lo era mucho más. Algo más alto que el, pero más delgado, con piernas largas perfectas para levantarlas en sus hombros mientras se lo follaba, brazo delgados pero firmes y los ojos más perfectos que había visto en su vida.

-Blaine, este es Kurt. Kurt este es Blaine-dijo Sam presentándolos.

-Blaine Warbler-dijo Kurt. Oh Dios, su voz, aguda pero masculina, perfecta para hacerlo gritar mientras se lo folla, pensó Blaine. –Después de cinco años y sigues en la cima-la sonrisa de Kurt era sexy, como todo en el.

-Kurt Angel, encantado-Blaine besó ligeramente la mano que Kurt le había ofrecido al saludarlo. –Hacía mucho tiempo que un novato no causaba tanto furor como tú-continuó el moreno, mostrando la necesaria hostilidad al decir 'novato' para que Kurt lo notara.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tienen que llegar las nuevas generaciones, Blaine-contraatacó Kurt de manera no tan sutil.

-¡Empezamos en 2 minutos!-les interrumpió Sam, quien había visto el intercambio y conociendo a Blaine, sabía que su amigo iba a responderle de manera no tan amigable a Kurt. –Quiero que empecéis con un beso y poco a poco os vayáis desnudando. Hoy quiero que Kurt se corra mientras Blaine se lo folla en la posición que más os parezca y que Blaine se corra en la cara de Kurt-les indicó a los modelos.

Blaine intentó no soltar un gemido al escuchar las indicaciones de su mejor amigo. Kurt, por su parte, asintió mostrando entusiasmo. –Perfecto Sam, las corridas faciales son mi especialización.

Sí, desde luego, Blaine no podía esperar a ver a la cara de Kurt cubierta de blanco.

-Lo sé-le sonrió el rubio. –Por eso lo he elegido así.

Sam se colocó detrás de las cámaras y los focos que se encontraban en la habitación, la cual estaba vacía salvo una cama en el centro.

Kurt y Blaine se posicionaron en el centro de la cama, de rodillas el uno frente al otro. Cuando Sam les dio la señal empezaron a besarse. Al principio el beso fue tímido pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y sus bocas empezaban a conocerse, el beso se tornó cada vez más salvaje, lenguas luchando por dominancia, las manos de Kurt explorando los músculos de los brazos y la espalda de Blaine, las manos de Blaine en la cintura de Kurt, metiéndolas poco a poco en sus pantalones hasta que agarró su trasero desnudo con fuerza.

Ante esta acción Kurt separó sus labios y gimió suavemente.

-¿Te gusta que jueguen con tu culo, Kurt?-le preguntó Blaine mientras seguía masajeando las nalgas del castaño, poco a poco acercándose a su entrada.

-S-Sí-dijo Kurt suavemente mientras se quitaba la camiseta y hacía lo mismo con Blaine. Al ver el pecho y su tableta Kurt no puedo evitar morderse el labio inferior con lujuria.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-le preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió y se agachó para poder lamerle los abdominales. Blaine gimió ante le acción, se dirigió al cabecero de la cama y se sentó, su espalda chocando contra la madera. Sabía lo que venía ahora, el sexo oral. Kurt se la iba a chupar, y si era tan bueno como todos decían, Blaine esperaba recibir una mamada tan buena como la que recibió en su escena con Sam.

Poco a poco Kurt fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, abriéndole los pantalones y quitándoselos de manera sutil, junto a su ropa interior. A su mismo tiempo el también se desnudo.

Cuando el pene de Blaine fue revelado su boca se hizo agua. Era la mejor polla que había visto en toda su vida, larga, ancha, roja en la punta, con un par de testículos grandes, esperando para ser lamidos.

Blaine no puedo evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver la reacción de Kurt, sí, su polla era prácticamente perfecta, eso es lo que todo el mundo le llevaban diciendo desde que empezó a trabajar como actor porno. El moreno vio como Kurt se situó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas ligeramente para darle más espacio, se lamió los labios y abrió la boca, introduciendo únicamente la punta de su pene en la boca, jugueteando con su lengua hasta que Blaine empezó a temblar de placer.

-Kurt-dijo entre gemidos. –Métetela toda en la boca.

El moreno sintió como Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada pero le obedeció, al segundo siguiente el castaño se introdujo todo su miembro en la boca, no parando hasta que su nariz chocó con el pubis de Blaine.

Kurt levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Blaine, quien solo podía mirar al castaño con la boca ligeramente abierta, claramente impresionado por las habilidades de su compañero de escena. Y es que, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de sus compañeros de escena había sido capaz de hacerle una garganta profunda a Blaine, él sabía que era más grande y más acho que la media, y ver a Kurt hacerlo sin ninguna aparente dificultad. Wow.

-Dios, Kurt, que bien la chupas-dijo el moreno. –Te la metes toda entera, dios.

Kurt fue levantando su boca poco a poco hasta que otra vez solo la punta del pene de Blaine estaba introducido en su boca, esta vez, no espero y volvió a hacerle otra garganta profunda a Blaine, quien tuvo que plantar lo pies sobre la cama ante tal placer. Llevando una de sus manos temblorosas a la cabeza de Kurt.

Siguieron así durante varios minutos más, con Blaine soltando palabras de alabanza a Kurt y el castaño gimiendo alrededor de su miembro sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento de Blaine.

-Muy buen inicio-les dijo Sam cortándolos del trance de placer a ambos. –Ahora quiero que Kurt se ponga de rodillas en suelo, Blaine frente a él de pie.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en posición, Sam volvió a hablar, esta vez solo a Blaine. –Ahora fóllale la boca, amigo.

Blaine no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó la cabeza de Kurt con sus manos y la dirigió hacia su erección, introduciéndola rápidamente en la boca del castaño, quien gimió de placer, indicándole a Blaine que podía seguir sin miedo.

Y Blaine lo hizo, no decepcionando ni a Sam, ni a Kurt, ni a el mismo. Se folló la boca de Kurt rápido y fuerte, como a él le gustaba, sin apartar sus manos de la cabeza de su compañero, sintiendo como sus testículos golpeaban de manera constante en la barbilla de Kurt. Blaine siguió y siguió, mirando hacia abajo para ver la expresión de absoluto placer en la cara de Kurt.

-Está bien-les dijo Sam volviéndoles a interrumpir. –Pasemos ahora a la penetración, sois libres de elegir las posiciones, confió en el criterio de las dos estrellas de porno del momento-guiñándoles un ojo indicó a otro de los cámaras que se pusiera al lado opuesto de donde estaba a él, para captar todos los ángulos posibles.

Kurt se puso de pie y besó a Blaine fuertemente, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Blaine, mientras, viendo que los cámaras todavía estaban preparándose tomo un poco de lubricante que estaba detrás de la cama, lo aplicó en dos de sus dedos, los calentó y los introdujo en la entrada de Kurt. El sabía que el castaño, como todos los demás pasivos antes de grabar una escena, se preparaba antes, para así agilizar el proceso, pero Blaine no pudo resistirse, el trasero de Kurt era demasiado perfecto. Y escuchando los gemidos del castaño, el tampoco se quejaba en absoluto.

-No puedo esperar a follarte, Kurt-le dijo mientras movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de él. –Te vas a sentir tan apretado.

-Muéstrame porque llevas triunfando tanto tiempo en el porno Blaine-le respondió el castaño entre gemidos, desafiándolo.

Blaine sonrió pícaramente. –Te lo voy a mostrar Kurt, solo espero que me puedas seguir el ritmo. Porque te voy a dar la follada de tu vida.

Viendo que los cámaras ya estaban listos, Blaine no dejó que Kurt le respondiera, utilizando ambas manos giró al castaño contra la pared y agarró el condón que estaba junto con el lubricante. Se lo puso, se preparó con lubricante y por fin, después de desearlo durante dos días de manera constante, se introdujo en el interior de Kurt de manera rápida, haciendo gemir al castaño.

Kurt estaba en el paraíso, la polla de Blaine lo llenaba de manera perfecta. –Fóllame-le demandó al moreno.

Blaine sonrió al ver la desesperación de Kurt y empezó a follarlo salvajemente, sin contenerse, tal y como le había dicho a Kurt. Lo agarró por la cintura con ambas manos y lo siguió embistiendo con fuerza. El ruido de los gritos de júbilo de Kurt por el placer que estaba recibiendo en ese momento más el ruido de sus cuerpos cada vez que se unían era música para los oídos de Blaine.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡No pares Blaine! ¡Fóllame, más fuerte, más rápido!-Kurt estaba perdido en una nube de placer, el castaño intento agarrarse a algo pero se topo con la fría pared, arrastrando sus uñas, siguió gritando, olvidándose prácticamente de donde estaba.

Blaine siguió con su ritmo desesperado, disfrutando cada vez que Kurt apretaba sus paredes, como si quisiera que Blaine nunca saliera de él, que se quedara enterrado profundamente para siempre. El moreno debía admitir una vez más que estaba impresionado con Kurt, lo estaba follando con tanta fuerza que esperaba que el castaño le dijera que parara o se frenara, muy pocos eran los modelos capaces de aguantar las embestidas de Blaine cuando no se contenía.

Observando cómo Sam le hacía señas desde la otra punta de la habitación, indicando que tenían que cambiar de posición, Blaine salió abruptamente de Kurt, disfrutando de quejido del castaño, quien empujó su trasero hacia atrás, buscando inconscientemente la polla de Blaine.

-Cambio de posiciones Kurt-le susurró Blaine en su oído antes de lamerle el cuello. El castaño tembló por la acción y asintió, dejando que Blaine tomara la iniciativa y que lo posicionara como quisiera.

-A cuatro patas Kurt-continuó el moreno. –Si piensas que esto ha acabado estás muy equivocado.

-No esperaba menos de ti-le contestó Kurt sonriendo de manera sensual mientras se colocaba en la posición indicada sobre la cama. Abriendo sus piernas, dejando su entrada a disposición de Blaine, meneando el trasero, gimió. -¿A qué esperas? Fóllame como solo tú sabes hacerlo, hasta que olvide mi nombre.

Observando aquella imagen, Blaine gruñó y se posicionó detrás de Kurt.

-Prepárate Kurt, lo de antes no ha sido nada. Te voy a follar como nunca nadie te ha follado en toda tu vida.

Sin decir nada más, el moreno volvió a introducirse en Kurt y lo embistió con toda la energía que tenía en aquel momento.

Kurt arqueó su espalda y gritó de placer. Blaine cumplió su palabra, nunca, en sus 22 años de vida, Kurt había sido follado con tanta fuerza y rapidez, Blaine no le daba ningún tipo de pausa, lo follaba sin parar, Kurt estaba a su completa disposición.

-Te lo dije Kurt-dijo Blaine entre gemidos, agarrando con fuerza la cintura del castaño. –Como. Nadie. En. Tu. Vida, continuó Blaine empujándose con fuerza en el canal de Kurt con cada palabra que decía, asegurándose de golpear en su próstata. Tan fue su fuerza que Kurt perdió el equilibrio con sus brazos haciendo que cayera en la cama, su cara hacia la cámara, la cual captaba su cara de placer en primer plano. Sus caderas seguían arriba únicamente por la fuerza con la que Blaine las sujetaba, sin parar ningún momento de follarle.

-Dios me voy a correr-gimió advirtiendo a los cámaras para que pudieran ponerse en el mejor ángulo posible para captar su orgasmo. Después de todo, esta es la parte crucial de la escena. Sabiendo perfectamente que en la posición en la que estaba era imposible que los cámaras pudieran captar su orgamos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó y pegó su espalda al pecho de Blaine, notando como el pelo en el pecho del moreno creaba una ligera fricción placentera.

-¿Te vas a correr, Kurt?-le preguntó Blaine pegando sus labios al cuellos de Kurt, haciendo que la piel del castaño se erizara en esa zona. Cuando Kurt asintió, el moreno siguió. –Te estoy follando tan fuerte que no te puedes contener más, ¿verdad?-Blaine cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas haciendo que su polla volviera a golpear repetidamente en la próstata de Kurt.

-S-Sí Blaine-gimió Kurt. –Me haces sentir tan bien, me follas tan bien.

Blaine acercó sus manos a los pezones de Kurt, acariciándolos con su dedo índice, provocando que el castaño gimiera más fuerte.

-Bésame y córrete, córrete fuerte, hasta que te quedes sin aire.

Kurt giró la cabeza para hacer lo que Blaine le había dicho, en cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, y sin necesidad de tocarse el miembro, Kurt se corrió gritando de placer. El orgasmo más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida lo golpeó dejándolo sin fuerzas, sintió como Blaine lo seguía follando y besando, haciendo que su orgasmo fuera más duradero y placentero. Si no fuera porque los fuertes brazos de Blaine lo sujetaron, Kurt hubiera caído a la cama boca bajo completamente exhausto.

-Wow, Kurt-le dijo Blaine atónito y orgulloso de sí mismo, después de todo había sido él quien había hecho que Kurt se corriera sin tocarse. –Ha sido la corrida más caliente que he visto en toda mi carrera.

-Me has follado tan bien-gimió Kurt besándole, sintiendo a Blaine todavía duro dentro de su cuerpo. –Ahora córrete en mi cara, por favor, quiero tu corrida en mi cara-dijo desesperado.

-Dios Kurt, sí.

Blaine salió cuidadosamente del cuerpo del castaño y se quitó el condón, vio como Kurt se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, y sin pensarlo se colocó frente a él. Cuando se iba a empezar a masturbar frente a la boca de Kurt, el castaño le apartó la mano.

-No Blaine- Kurt lo miró desde abajo. –Deja que sea yo quien te haga culminar, lo mereces después de haberme follado tan bien-le dijo mientras le plantaba suaves besos a su erección.

Blaine, incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente, asintió fervientemente sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, quien empezó a masturbarlo con ganas mientras su lengua le acariciaba la punta de su polla, haciéndole un par de gargantas profundas antes de que Blaine gimiera.

-Me corro-suspiró el moreno roncamente. –Dios me corro, Kurt, me voy a correr.

Sintiendo como el menor lo masturbaba con fuerza Blaine se dejó llevar y se corrió por fin, abriendo su boca en un grito mudo, y mirando hacia abajo sintió como su orgasmo llegaba, haciendo que chorros de semen salieran de su miembro y se plantaran en el rostro de Kurt, cayendo en sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente y en su boca abierta sobretodo. Blaine tuvo que plantar sus pies en el suelo y apoyarse en la pared con ambas manos para no perder el equilibrio por la fuerza de su orgasmo y la visión del rostro de Kurt cubierto con su corrida, quien en ese momento cerraba su boca y saboreaba aquella parte que había caído ahí, tragando y gimiendo por el sabor.

-Dios Blaine, sabes genial-gimió Kurt que en ningún momento había apartado su mano del miembro de Blaine. –Quiero más.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso Kurt empezó a lamer su pene que todavía seguía semierecto, limpiándolo con su lengua e introduciéndoselo a la boca. Blaine por su parte seguía inmovilizado, contemplando como Kurt seguía adorando su polla, chupándola con ganas aún cuanto estaba limpia, como si quisiera que saliera más semen de ella.

Unos dos minutos pasaron con ambos en las mismas posiciones hasta que Sam gritó un "¡Corten!", indicando que la escena había finalizado.

Blaine recobró su postura y acarició la cabeza de Kurt, quien con un quejido dejo que el pene del moreno, ahora ya completamente flácido y limpio, saliera de su boca. El castaño se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que uno de los miembros de la producción le traía una toalla para que se limpiara los restos de la corrida de Blaine que seguían en su cara.

Kurt tomó la toalla y se limpió.

-Muy buena escena Blaine-le dijo Kurt. –Follas genial y sabes mejor todavía, dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Blaine le guiñó un ojo. –Lo mismo digo Kurt- respondió mientras ambos se dirigían a las duchas que estaban al lado del set de grabación. –Tu culo es el más apretado que me he follado en mucho tiempo y la chupas igual o mejor que el mismo Sam.

-¡Eh, he oído eso!-la voz de Sam retumbó desde la otra punta del pasillo. Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Para ser un novato, no lo has hecho nada mal-le dijo Blaine con arrogancia, recordando que Kurt no seguía siendo de sus personas favoritas por el éxito que estaba obteniendo.

-Yo diría que lo he hecho genial, Blaine-le dijo Kurt acercándose y rozando los labios del moreno con los suyos. –Tendrías que haber visto la mirada de adoración que me mandabas mientras te corrías en mi cara y mi boca- sin dejar contestarle Kurt le dio un ligero beso y entro a una de las cabinas para ducharse.

Blaine se quedó parado unos segundos, no, definitivamente Kurt Angel seguía en su lista de personas no gratas.

Después de salir de la ducha, Blaine se dirigió al set de rodaje para despedirse de Sam. Al entrar a la habitación vio a su amigo, quien estaba con Kurt, hablando amigablemente.

-Muy bien Sam-escuchó a Kurt decir mientras se acercaba. –Me parece una idea genial y la verdad estoy alagado.

Antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar a Kurt, Blaine les interrumpió.

-¿Qué es tan genial?

-Trabajo, Blaine, nada importante-le dijo Sam restándole importancia. –Muy buen trabajo los dos hoy-les dijo a ambos modelos cambiando de tema. –Vuestra química estaba por encima de las nubes, espero que nuestro equipo de editores tenga preparada vuestra escena para dentro de dos días. Los fans están muy emocionados por vuestra escena juntos, lo mejor es no hacerles esperar.

Kurt asintió sonriendo.

-No puedo esperar a que mi debut con Naughty Boys vea la luz. Me voy a ir despidiendo por hoy, Sam gracias una vez más por la oferta que me hiciste, no me arrepiento para nada de haber acepto-dándole la mano al rubio, Kurt se despidió de él.

-Aún menos cuando el gran Blaine Warbler me ha follado hoy de esa manera-sonrió el castaño. –Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto de nuevo Blaine, espero volver a trabajar contigo-Kurt le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Blaine, besándolo cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Blaine lo miró, intentando ocultar su entusiasmo por volver a trabajar con Kurt, sonriendo ligeramente y de manera arrogante, como a él le gustaba.

-Nos vemos, Kurt.

-Ahora si me disculpáis voy a descansar mi garganta-dijo Kurt sonriendo sensualmente. –Hacía mucho tiempo que no gritaba tanto y tan alto como hoy y que no chupaba una polla tan grande durante tanto tiempo.

Y sin más, Kurt salió de la habitación, sonriendo triunfantemente al escuchar el gruñido de lujuria y deseo que salió de Blaine.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. :)**


End file.
